


Public Confession

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day eight: Realistic-Confession on live television. What would happen if one of them confessed to liking the other on Music Station, or some other variety show? Would Johnny-san freak out and put Arashi on hiatus? Would their be rejection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Confession

  
Sho took a peak at Jun who was definitely not reading the magazine if looking at the way the younger man flipped through it. He could clearly see that Jun was pouting while flipping through the magazine. Sho was fully aware of the reason behind the pout. He totally forgot their anniversary day last night and ended up spending the night drinking with Aiba. Ever since he went back totally wasted last night, Jun had been ignoring him (although he did prepare a hot coffee to lessen the hung over). There’s no morning or morning kisses that Jun always gave him whenever the younger man woke up earlier than him. Instead, Jun left the house before him and when he arrived at their green room; he saw that Jun was resting his head on Ohno’s lap. Sho never admit it out loud but he still felt the spark of jealousy whenever Jun acting spoilt with Ohno. Somehow Jun knew about that and that was the reason the younger man was clingy to Ohno ever since he saw Sho walked into the room. Sho got up from his seat and walked toward Jun.  
  
“Jun –“  
  
Before Sho managed to utter anymore words, Jun got up abruptly. Sho grabbed his hand before he managed to escape.  
  
“We need to talk. I mean – I’m sorry! I shouldn’t forget such an important date!”  
  
“I understand if you forgot about the date. But – going for a drink with someone else when we already had a plan for the night is something unthinkable Sakurai-san. I’ve reminded you about the dinner and I even call you last night. But – no! You’re too busy drinking to even answer my call! Do you have an idea how long I’ve been waiting at the restaurant?! If you want to end –“  
  
“Jun! I never thought about that! Please don’t say anything about breaking up. I can’t live without you” Sho said, staring at Jun’s eyes. He could see the tears brimming in Jun’s beautiful brown eyes.  
  
“Let’s not talk about this. We have filming in 30 minutes” Jun said as he shrugged his hand from Sho’s grip and walked out from the room. Sho let out a heavy sigh as he slumped himself on the chair.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jun washed his face and stared at his reflection on the mirror. He’s not mad at Sho. He was – frustrated with the older man. Okay – he was lying. He was angry and frustrated with him. But whenever he saw those sad eyes with those pouty lips, he couldn’t remain angry with the older man. That’s the effect that Sakurai Sho had on him. He could never be the angry DoS whenever he dealt with Sho no matter how angry he was with the older man.  
  
“Is it really bad?”  
  
Jun turned to look at Nino who was resting his body at the toilet’s door. He didn’t even realize when Nino entered the toilet. Jun let out a breath as he told Nino everything.  
  
“Can you just forgive him? It’s his first time doing a mistake like that”  
  
“It’s easy for you to say” Jun retorted.  
  
“Well – I know that I’m not in your shoes and this is something that you think you can’t just forgive him yet but will you just forgive him?! We have recording in 15 minutes and our main MC is looking like a dead chipmunk! We can’t record a program with him like that!”  
  
“Trust me. The recording will be smoothed”  
  
*************************************  
  
To Nino’s surprise, the recording started without a glitch. Sho totally hid his ‘heartbroken’ self and started the recording as usual. The only thing that seemed weird was just that there’s no interaction between Jun and Sho. However, Aiba and Ohno were trying their best to cover it with their funny story in Ginza few days ago. Their aniki guest for that episode was Ishida Junichi. The recording went smooth and Sho would try to interject the conversation whenever he could to talk with Jun. They reached to the 3 clauses parts. The helper MC was Oriental Radio. The duo introduced the first clause, ‘The way to sway your lover’s heart’. Ishida-san explained about the rules or the dos and don’ts when in a relationship.  
  
“How about forgetting an anniversary?” Jun asked out of the blue.  
  
“Woah – that’s horrible! That’s the hideous thing to do!” A-chan of the Oriental Radio said.  
  
“Right. It’s a terrible thing to do. Birthdays and anniversaries are the dates that you must remember! It shows how much you treasure your lover”  
  
“I guess when someone forgets about it, it shows that he doesn’t appreciate his partner then?”  
  
Sho glanced at Jun with a guilty expression. Nino who noticed it quickly butted into the conversation.  
  
“But sometimes, people might forget it because there are so many things to remember. For example, the schedules, the works that need to be finished –“  
  
“But you know – forgetting something like anniversary is terrible right?”  
  
Nino glared at Aiba and the taller guy shut up. He just noticed the war that Jun had started. He exchanged glances with Ohno and their leader just shrugged, watching the interaction between the two lover birds. Luckily, Ishida-san decided to stop the ‘debate’ and continued with the next clause. Arashi needed to show their art of flirting. Aiba, Ohno and Nino challenged the flirting and the trio ended up talking gibberish or making no sense at all.  
  
“Matsujun? Would you like to try?” Ishida-san asked.  
  
Jun glanced at Sho before quickly nodded. He went to sit beside the girl and ordered a drink. Bit by bit he started to get closer with the girl and started talking with her. Sho’s heart was hit with a major jealousy. He gritted his teeth and gripped his hands unconsciously.  
  
“Oh, I think that it is enough! Let’s move on!” Ohno said when he noticed the spark of jealousy in Sho’s eyes. As if the Ishida-san and the Oriental Radio noticed the uneasiness on the air, they decided to continue.  
  
“Finally, the last clause! Apologizing!”  
  
“This – as everybody already know – apologizing is very important in a relationship. By apologizing, an angry heart will be melt down. That’s the power of saying ‘I’m sorry’”  
  
“So, let’s see how Ishida-san apologizes!”  
  
Ishida Junichi showed a skit of apologizing and then he looked at Arashi, choosing a member to act the skit.  
  
“Sakurai-kun!”  
  
Sho gulped down his saliva as he walked to the centre. His mind had been thinking of all the things that he wanted to say. After all, he would use the chance to tell Jun everything.  
  
“Then, how about the girlfriend role?” Aiba asked with a devilish smirk that always made Nino proud.  
  
“Let’s Riida choose!” Nino said.  
  
“Okay, Riida! Who is it?”  
  
“Matsujun!”  
  
Hesitantly, Jun walked to stand beside Sho.  
  
“The situation, aniki?”  
  
“Forgetting an anniversary and spend the night drinking with a friend” Sho immediately said. The studio was roaring with laughter since people thought that it was Sho being silly again.  
  
“Okay, action!”  
  
“I’m sorry. For forgetting our anniversary. I’m sorry for spending the night drinking with Aiba – I just want you to know that I really am regretting what I’ve done. Please forgive me, Jun. I’m sorry. I really am sorry and regretting it. I promise you that I would never forget the special date again. In fact, I shouldn’t forget about it. It is the date when you and I become together. It should always be in my memory. Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart and I couldn’t deal with the fact that you’re ignoring me. It’s too much. My heart can’t take it anymore”  
  
The studio was quiet. It was like everybody was sucked into the atmosphere. Everybody was waiting for the reply from the ‘girlfriend’. Jun bit his lower lip as he walked forward and slung his arms around Sho.  
  
“Idiot!” he whispered. The audiences were screaming and applauding when they saw it.  
  
****************************************  
  
The filming was finished and Arashi went to greet Ishida Junichi at his green room before they retreated to their own room. On their way back to their green room, Nino and Aiba noticed that Sho and Jun were nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Eh? Where’s Sho-chan and Matsujun?” Aiba asked.  
  
“The green room” Ohno said as he walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
“Riida, you’re not going into the room?” Nino shouted.  
  
“No need. After all, it’s locked”  
  
Nino shrugged his shoulders and as he wanted to open the door, it won’t open. He looked at Aiba and the older man trying to open it. Just when they wanted to call for someone, they could hear a muffle groan and moan coming from inside the room.  
  
“Geez, can they do it after we took all of our stuffs?” Nino groaned as he walked away with Aiba following behind.  
  
“Wanna get into the next room? It’s empty!” Aiba said. He ended up with a smack from Nino.


End file.
